


Discipline & Desire

by Crowntastrophy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AOT universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Assault, Blackmail, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Consensual Sex, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Reader, Headstrong Reader, It is a Reader x Levi story but uses a name for filler and context, Light Sadism, Marleyan Reader, Military Training, Naive Reader, Plot, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Violence, reader is a traitor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowntastrophy/pseuds/Crowntastrophy
Summary: Tenacious blood rushes through her veins, a headstrong personality, and an ego to show off. An untamed lion called by many. Sylvia Sarcoline. Skillful, devoted, and intelligent. Only thing stopping her is the lack of honesty and discourteous manners. A past she's hidden since the death of her family, a life she's been dedicated too since the age she could speak.What happens when the core to her life is taken away, and kept in possession by a man she despises most. When she's forced to surrender, bowing down, humiliating her audacious nature, and disciplined by no other by Levi Ackerman himself. The ability to power over the most defiant soldier. What use will she be to him? What hides within the leather cover? Will she be nothing but a key to save humanity?
Relationships: Levi Ackerman & Marleyan Reader, Levi Ackerman & Reader, Levi Ackerman/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Defiance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Repeated section) 
> 
> What happens when the core to Sylvia’s life is taken away, and kept in possession by a man she despises most. When she's forced to surrender, bowing down, humiliating her audacious nature, and disciplined by no other by Levi Ackerman himself. The ability to power over the most defiant soldier. What use will she be to him? What hides within the leather cover? Will she be nothing but a key to save humanity?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut will eventually come in the next few chapters! TW consist of: blackmail, detailed violence, mature language and scenes, manipulation, sex. (Will come and increase later on in the story)  
> ❗️Also will be spoilers! ❗️
> 
> Aka, Sarcoline is pronounced Sar-ko-lion! ;)

"You're always scribbling down something in that book of yours. What's so fascinating about paper and words?" Sasha moped with a sigh as she loomed over Sylvia’s solid shoulders. 

The soldier in front of her was currently stooped over her splinter infested desk, jarring down notes in a book. The tainted beige pages splotched with browns and yellows from constant use had begun to become choppy and creased, bearing its old age. 

Behind her, Sylvia could feel the captivating leer that unfolded from her roommate’s eyes, practically hearing what she was thinking— wondering why on Earth she still had that book despite its wear and tear. 

She turned her head towards the brunette with a feature-altering scowl. Her roommate and comrade who she shared rooms with was always intrigued by her journal. Something that was off limits seemed to only ignited her curiosity beyond the retrievable. Even despite the book having a bulky lock that was only accessed by key, strapped and locked at the fold of the cover, that still didn’t smother he interest any less. 

There was no way for her other than to tear the leather base jacket to snoop inside— which was not exactly a simple chore. 

"You’re quite the interrogator." Sylvia replied without further commentary, turning her attention back to what she was previously jotting down. 

Sasha frowned, pushing herself off of the dark wooden chair that Sylvia had devoted herself to each night. She let out an exaggerated sigh, making her dissatisfaction clear, and fell backwards onto the bed that did not belong to her; limbs languidly messing up the once neatly made bed.

"It's not my fault your nose is always dug into that smelly book. The leather on the front has begun to tear, and who knows when you’ll run out of pages. You should really think about getting a new one." Sasha hummed, attempting to sound convincing. Her friend only smiled, disguising a bold eye roll behind her book. It wasn't like this was the first time she pulled that lousy card. 

"I'm not getting a new one. Besides, even if I did, I would still keep this one locked up and stored away from your grimy little claws." Sylvia snickered as she closed the leather cover. She stored her pen and ink away behind the several books that she had “borrowed” from the library. 

There were times when her thoughts refused to let her sleep, only expected in a world such as their own. So, instead she would indulge in historic textbooks that were usually stored and untouched inside the soot-filled library. 

Since ink was far from a cheap product, writing was limited. Books however always had something to offer, especially knowledge that did not originate from her birthplace. Besides, ink was not something you couldn’t take back and fix, Sasha had a tendency to knock things over. Resulting in most of her clothing suffering a sable fate, ending up having some sort of ink splotch that refused to falter.

Sasha groaned, pouting her lips in defeat. Straightening herself up, she swung her legs over the edge of the bed, and plummeted her feet to the ground. The room shook as her feet collided with the uneven floorboards, squeaking as she walked over to her ODM gear.

"Whatever. I'm not even interested in that stupid old book." She opposed, proceeding to buckle up the latches on her legs that were designed to connect to her ODM gear. The metal clung dully against the leather straps, alarming Sylvia that she should probably do the same. 

She scribbled the last few dying words on the tarnishing page, messily squishing the rest of her sentence into the corner. 

Writing was a proposition that seemed to cure her anxieties. There was lots to think about, compulsive thoughts that would always circle back around. One that surfaced most was the everlasting fear to lose the covetable book she had ever since she was a child, it was incomparable to any other, and she would drown her in a sea of misery if she failed to keep it by her side. 

In other words, it was the only thing keeping her memories conscious, and her rationality to continue thriving.

"I'm not saving your tarty ass from Captain Levi this time, Sylvia. His glare is just as dangerous as throwing daggers, I’m afraid one day he’ll actually burn a hole through my chest and out my spine." Sasha shivered at her remark as she tugged her straps tightly against her thigh, dents and bruises promising to form from the snug lace. 

Sylvia stood up, the chair beneath her screeching as the legs dragged against the wooden floors. She mindlessly shoved her leather book into a pouch in her left thigh pocket.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm done anyway. You go ahead without me, even if I am late I'd rather get my arm bitten off by that rabid monster within the walls than to drag my lazy ass out there at 5am." She huffed, plopping herself onto her now untamed bed, the old frame croaked with age as she situated herself against the cushion. Her fingers hastily got to work at the straps that laced around her thighs, tightening them enough to stabilize the gear.

As most would come to realize, Sylvia and Captain Levi were not on the best of terms. It was quite clear to many considering how much she talked back to her captain whilst numerous of soldiers wouldn't dare even look him in the eye for too long. Earning many, many hours of cleaning duty. 

Her rank was always, and still has without a doubt been her main priority there as a Scout. Making up for being born a deplorable sinner was only gained by being listed in The Top 10. Studying, fighting her ass off, and arguing for her rights had only grown accustomed to her nature. Naturally, ‘a stuck up prude like Levi’ wasn't going to clash with her attitude very nicely. Although, unlike the first few months as a cadet, she's learnt to keep her mouth shut. 

_Well, for the most part that is._

"I'll pray for you." Sasha half heartedly joked, a smirk teetering on her face. The wooden door click shut behind Sasha as she left. 

Sylvia let out a low sigh, her hands idly tugging at her harnesses. The metal from the buckles echoed as they collided together. 

Letting the ear ringing silence eventually sink into her soul, she was just then daunted with plaguing thoughts. It was sworn that being stranded away from diversion was just as awful as being shoved head first into never ending issues you've attempted to diminish. 

Pinching the bridge of her nose, she stooped over her geared thighs. 

Perhaps it was too early in the morning to reminisce about her oh-so dire life, but being alone was something that had she struggled to suppress. It always seemed to dig up her buried guilt from the pit of her stomach, and let it rise until nothing could quell it. 

The dreadful thoughts and worries that would threaten to surface seemed to desire her most when silence pawed at her vitality. Sanity was important, but so was her sealed journal. She was devoted to give up her life and stability for compressed leather and ripped pages— realistically, it wasn’t like she had much of a choice.

_"is it secure enough Sylvia?"_

_"Don't lose this journal, Sylvia."_

_"Sylvia. E Sacroline, are you listening to me? Don't let another being lay eyes on the pages in that book! Do you hear me?!_

She shook her head from her mother's painful pleads, convincing herself that all negativity would leave if she did so. Leaning over her knees her palms planted themselves on her thighs, forcing her drowsy body to rise. There was no time to sulk at the harrowing miseries that haunted her past. 

She sighed, fixing her hair in the reflection of the window. The line of soldiers caught her eye. They were already aptly saluting towards the captain and commander, all lined up in single file. Sasha was on the far right, wavering nervously. Telling by her uncomfortable stance and occasional turns of her head, she was desperate that her friend would arrive so she didn't have to make another pitiful, half-assed excuse. Sylvia cursed to herself. She hadn't noticed how long she'd been procrastinating for. 

. . .

Walking awkwardly into line, she mentally prayed that she would go unnoticed by that callous man. If it was Hange or even Commander Erwin, she could probably muster up some sort of excuse since they were both on good terms. 

Hange specifically had a soft spot for Sylvia. Always inviting her to help assist her with chemical compounds, putting her on note taking duty give to her love for writing, and even succouring towards updating equipment and gear. Even Erwin seemed to admire Sylvia. Each time they would cross paths he would proffer an endearing smile. 

It hurt Sylvia knowing that the two grew quite fond of her over the years. Though, it wasn’t something she could help. 

The soldier next to her hadn't even acknowledged her sudden appearance next to her, their glossy eyes focused diligently on the voice which seized everyone's attention— whether they liked it or not. The man himself was currently standing upright and pridefully, explaining a future assembly that would be engaged in town. The distant clomps of soldier’s horses being ushered into their stalls were clouding his words, but he managed to speak in a more brooding tone, overpowering the horse’s hooves.

Sasha hesitantly peeked from the corner of her eye. Her brown doe eyes widened but quickly softened once she recognized Sylvia’s face, her lips formed a relieved pout. 

Jean's jagged brown hair was peeking over her head from the other side of Sasha’s body, his eyes stammering before finally halting, and locking eyes with the late soldier, sparing a subjective glance. Sylvia narrowed her eyes, a half-smile forming on her lips. 

"Sarcoline." Her last name was called. Sylvia jumped from the sudden voice, she diverted her gaze away from Jean, facing a rather unsettling expression.

Levi was standing in front of her, his eyes lazily boring into her own. Somehow his sudden approach went unnoticed by her. However, the other soldiers hadn't left their gaze off of him. The soldier beside her gave her an unnerved glare since Sylvia had failed to salute to the captain. 

Sylvia took a chance to glance over him before replying. The Scout's forest green cloak was draped over his shoulders and back. A flawless white dress shirt rested beneath the tan jacket that looked identical to everyone else’s, freshly ironed and not a crinkle in sight. Similar straps laced around his thighs, the brown harness connecting from the belt had tightly fitted against his shirt. 

Despite the man being short, and not exactly etched with visible muscle like some of the soldiers. He was without a doubt more horrifying than a rampaging titan. Innumerable titan kills, excellent hand-to-hand combat, and a way with words that left you speechless. He truly was incomparable to any other. 

_It would be a lie if she said he didn’t intimate her._

Levi frowned. Immediately a chill sparred at Sylvia’s spine, traveling up to her neck. She could feel the colour drain from her cheeks, dispersing any trust in herself to be able to come up with a roguish excuse. 

"Sir." She responded, heaving her hand up to her head, saluting to the captain. He scoffed, relentless cold eyes breaching into hers. She bit down onto her bottom lip, attempting to subdue the urging remark she would've given if it was someone other than Captain Levi himself. 

"Care to explain why you're late?" He said brusquely. His stare held obvious displeasure, and resentment was chiseled into his apathetic features.

Sylvia’s jaw tightened. A cold sweat oozing down the side of her face and neck. She failed to make eye contact with him, allowing her gaze to drop to the ground. 

"Slept in." She replied bluntly, trying to avoid as much conversation as she could. The gasps of a couple soldiers were audible, citing their disbelief to her ill-considered response. Levi's glare darkened.

"Is that so? Have you forgotten your rank, cadet?" The captain reminded, forcing her eyes to meet back with his. His boots shifted into the gravel terrain, crying beneath the soles of his leather boots. 

"You're an idiot to act so privileged, when you're nowhere near as notable. Yet, I wouldn’t expect anything else from someone the likes of you. My hopes for you changing seems to die by the hour.” He lifted up his boot to show the visible grime and dirt on the bottom of his depleted welt. “You've proven to be indistinguishable to the horse shit off my boot." Levi scoffed, dragging the bottom of it across the gravel. 

It wasn’t unusual for him to insult his cadets, but it didn’t suppress any urging comebacks Sylvia dared to throw. It was like a test whether or not you had self control. However, Sylvia always failed to grasp the intention.

The tension in the air rose. Nearly everyone's eyes were glued to them, not exactly surprised at the common circumstance between the two. 

She squinted her eyes, looking back up at the captain. Dropping her hands to her sides, she let out a short scoff similar to his. At this point, she felt Sasha's glare slice through her shoulder. As for Levi's gaze, his eyebrows had crinkled together. Eyes mimicking a dead man's fallen corpse, and an aura as red as the blood that trickled from the dying veins. 

Sylvia returned the same glare. There was no doubt in her mind that she was the one who wronged the captain, and disrespected him simply by being late. But, she wasn't going to stand there and get insulted, even if it made her look like a damned fool. It'd be a bleeding gash to her pride.

"That's rich coming from a man like yourself. Do you honestly think your words belittle me? You're no better than any one of us, the same selfish person that lies in all of us." She spoke, clicking her tongue with the roof of her mouth. "And before you decide what privileges I get to have, how about you find out for yourself. Or of course, you could continue to cower behind your authority." She stated, folding her arms over her chest. 

Silence enveloped the atmosphere. She didn't dare leave eyes from Levi's. Determining where she stood was extensive for not only her career as a soldier, but for her reputation as well. She was in no doubt that she was a skilled fighter. Her marks were through the charts, she had fought and won in battle with many experienced challengers, and she had continued that cycle up to now. 

She wasn’t going to stand there, allowing to be insulted by someone who had no idea what she was capable of.

The shocked look Levi previously had when she spoke back, was now faded into a glower. However, Sylvia’s expression hadn't changed, mimicking the same disputing features that was written on his face. 

"Twenty laps around. After training see me at my office immediately." Is all Levi had to reply with. He calmly walked away from the upheaval she had brought to his speech. 

She took a step forward, clearly not done with her argument. The soldier next to her gave her a threatening look, as to say not to continue her dauntless acts of mockery towards her and everyone's captain. She ignored them despite knowing it herself.

"Hiding behind authority once again? Not surprising. I wouldn't expect anything else from a coward. Maybe one day you’ll step out of your high boots and fight me!” She spat. Anger was running throughout her, gathering all at the pit of her stomach. She couldn’t seal her lips for her life. 

What she wanted most was to engage in battle with the arrogant man, show him and everyone else who walks these grounds— unveiling exactly how gifted she was in combat. Prove to him, and perhaps to her own pride how "worthy" she really was. 

In other words, she was drowning in a high ego and a fragile pride. Seeking for validation by her peers.

"Make that thirty laps." Levi countered in an unconcerned tone, brushing off her comment. His leather boots clicked against the ground as his back slowly got farther from view. 

A couple of eyes flickered to the awe-struck soldier. A few grimacing with pity, some louring, and even a few were chuckling. Jean had his eyebrows raised, a bewildering broad smile taking up half his face in pure amusement. He looked like he was on the edge of bursting out in laughter. Sasha on the other hand gave Sylvia an unimpressed frown.

Sylvia gritted her teeth, hands balled up into fists. She decided not to push it, concluding not to cause more problems for herself and others. Taking a step back into line, her vision settled onto the horizon that sat before us. Her features shifted into both anger and embarrassment. 

Nonetheless, there was still a blazing red fire glowering inside her, aching to be either fed or smothered to a dying coal.


	2. His Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The core to Sylvia’s life ends up in the palms of the man she despises most. How will he take this opportunity to discipline the untameable soldier? How will she be any use to him? Is her life over inside the walls.. or is it just beginning?

"What number are you on now?" Jean called out provokingly, watching his comrade drown in her own sweat. He hadn’t been trying very hard to hide his amusement. Thoroughly being entertained by Sylvia’s agony. 

He stifled his laughter as he watched how she began struggling on the last few laps, her feet dragging while her final lap came into reach. 

The track was a good 400 meters. Brush surveyed the perimeter, large deciduous trees towered above the two of them. Occasional chirps from the common blue jay, and scragged barks from red squirrels was enough to cancel out Jean’s irritating remarks.

He was currently leaning against a tree, arms crossed, and a wide idiotic smile stretched ear to ear. Whereas the other cadets had been sent to combat training, Jean decided to use most of his time to "encourage" his compeer. The sun had already began to waver under the once azure sky, proving how long he had been slacking off for. 

Sylvia’s clothes stuck to her skin, an uncomfortable dampness making her body feel cramped and slippery. Strands of straggly hair stuck to her forehead, swamped in mounds of sweat. Every lap she finished felt like another stride to death. She had already discarded her jacket during the middle of her laps, and her white long sleeves were rolled up to the peeks of her elbows. But even then it didn’t stop the scorching pain in her tendons. 

"Last one." She had managed to reply in a throaty voice.

Any moment now her legs threatened to collapse. The only thing keeping her going was proving to Levi just how relentless she was. A few laps and a couple of insults wasn't enough to shatter her pride. 

Since she had started, she could feel his eyes study her from a distance, clearly aware of Jean's absence in training and had been monitoring his backhanded support. He only kept the shameless punk around her to daunt at her foolishness. 

She can’t blame him. Worst source of punishment is to hear Jean’s ego bloom while he watched you suffer whilst unable to do anything to stop him. 

A wicked smile crept up on her face once her thoughts trailed back to Levi. 

She couldn't wait to prove her strength to him, she travelled far for a reason, and that reason was not to be looked down as insignificant by a man no taller than her shoulders. She had her fair share of that all her life, and she was tired of it all. It hadn’t been that long since she’s recruited to the Scout's, and she made herself fairly clear what she was competent of. 

only man who doesn’t seem to be convinced was Levi Ackerman. 

Because if it, she has no other option than to fight. If that’s what he wants, he must understand that she has no issue being treated as an imprisoned devil. It makes her all the more eager to mold herself into that title. 

"What's with that ugly face? You look like you're ready to start world abomination." Jean sneered, derailing her out of her train of thought. His eyes squinted as he looked at the exhausted soldier in front of him. 

Sylvia slowed herself down, eventually coming to a stop. Stooping over, she laid her hands flat on her thighs and attempted to catch her breath. 

Jean snickered, making her turn her head to look at him. His lanky body hadn’t moved positions, still propping his body weight against the tree. He was looking down at her with a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips, his brown eyes glistening with mischief.

"Shouldn't you have better things to do besides gawking at me while I run?" Sylvia sarcastically asked. 

The tops of his cheeks flushed a pale pink, he looked away with a frown that formed creases near the sides of his lips.

"It's more entertaining watching you struggle. Besides, you're the one who did this to yourself. What did you think you'd get out of talking back to the captain? Have you forgotten that he's Levi Ackerman. You know, humanity's strongest soldier? Or has all that training and hits to the head finally given you brain damage?" Jean said, earning himself a stabbing look. 

Sylvia stood up, leaning her hand on her hip. Her breath had slowed down a bit, but her heart was still pounding. The muscles in her thighs were searing painfully, and the once pouring sweat had gone cold, clothing her body with a bitter chill.

"So what? I've been wanting to engage in a fight with him. But the coward keeps running away." She mumbled, wiping the sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand— she realized how arrogant she sounded. 

Jean's face contorted at her comment.

"Are you hearing yourself right now? You're practically asking for a death wish. What makes you think you can beat the captain in a fight?" Jean exclaimed in disbelief. "Sure, you're skilled. But I doubt you could beat him. Even Mikasa is weary of the man, shouldn't that tell you enough?" He had pressed his fingers against the bridge of his nose, sighing at the end of his statement. 

"I'm not looking to win. I'm not that foolish." She muttered under her breath. Her eyes scanned for her jacket she had abandoned earlier. Spotting it, she bent over, picked it up and swung it over her shoulders. Individually inserting her arms into each sleeve.

"I don't know, back there you looked pretty stupid." Jean shrugged. Sylvia rolled her eyes whilst crossing her arms across her chest. Bearing her weight to the left side of her body, she began to scowl at him. 

"What were you expecting me to do? Stand back and take his pathetic insults? I’ve been a Scout for a year now, and I know what I’m capable of. I refuse to be treated as I’m replaceable, as if I’m nothing but another pawn added to this game of chess.” Sylvia snapped, losing composition of herself. She lifted a hand, placing the palm to her forehead as she sighed. “I’m not looking for any validation.” She paused, rethinking her statement. 

“Okay, maybe I am. But certainly not from him. I just want to be looked up upon, not treated like some inferior scoundrel that has her tail tucked between her legs whenever she’s scolded. I’m aware he’s been abstaining me from my potentials because of my attitude, but I’m not going to keep my mouth shut and simper to his likings because of it. I’ll fight my way to the top instead of being tamed to his expectations, he’s the only one in my goddamn way and I’m tired of it.” Her palms were clutched, her fingers turning pale, and her nails digging crescent moons into her palms.

Jean’s lips were pinched as he languidly blinked, waiting for her to finish her rant. He sighed. 

“If you were listening to his speech this morning you would’ve known about the pro-efficient stakes that are taking place next month. If I were you, I would be on my best behaviour until your rank is decided. If he’s holding you back now from expeditions, imagine the power he holds towards the trials. If he wanted, he could resign you completely from the league considering that he is taking authority alongside Erwin and Hange. You’ll fuck up your chances to be on the top ten if you go against him, might as well exploit from him.” Jean leaned towards her, bringing his voice down to a whisper.

“You know, it is well known that he’s a frustrated man. I mean, when was the last time he ever got some action? No wonder he’s so grumpy towards you, he’s probably always reminded whenever he looks at you that he’s just a cranky mid-30 year old virgin.” He snickered. 

Her eyes went wide, shoving Jean away from him, she was met with a cheeky smile. 

“What are you trying to say? That I sleep my way to the top?!” She exclaimed. “I’m not throwing away my skill, and spreading my legs to a man I despise. Besides, how are you even sure he’s even into people? There has to be a reason why he’s an almost forty years old and never had any action.” Sylvia scoffed, her expression shrivelling up into one of disgust.

Jean shrugged, his grin melting back into a smirk. “Who knows? Each time he’s ever gotten to speak with a woman he must always scare them away with his attitude. He obviously doesn’t have the young charm like I do.” He placed his fingers in an L shape underneath his chin, winking as he fed his ego. 

Sylvia furrowed her eyebrows, her cheeks reaching her eyes as she grimaced. 

“Either way, there’s no way I’m getting on my hands and knees to beg him for forgiveness. I’d rather fight that damned runt then to obey his bullshit of orders.” Sylvia declared. 

When she opened her eyes, Jean had went silent, his face paled, and his eyes departed from her own and instead began to fixate behind her figure. 

The sound of gravel crunching together became nearer, signalling someone was trudging up to them. Sylvia had seen the muscles in Jean’s face tense up. He lifted himself off of the tree trunk, bark clattering onto the terrain beneath him. 

He immediately straightened his posture and levelled a hand to his forehead, forming a salute. Puzzled, Sylvia turned around, eyes immediately locking with a tired face and steel cold eyes.

"That's an interesting way to put it, Sarcoline. I had really thought your little outburst was for attention." Levi crowed, instantly turning the atmosphere dark with the tone of his voice. 

Sylvia’s features contorted as she realized the man in front of her. She shot a bold glare at him, but he completely ignored it, instead deflecting his gaze towards Jean who was cowering behind her. 

"Perhaps you should've accompanied Sylvia with her punishment. Seemingly, you savour the act of defiance as well." Levi said, his eyebrows stitching together. He didn't seem very absorbed in Jean's fall from discipline. Clearly more engrossed in his current victim’s situation. 

Jean swallowed thickly, his Adam’s apple bouncing as he did so. 

"Leave." Levi ordered, wavering his hand to dismiss the soldier. Jean followed with no complaint, glimpsing at Sylvia to see her expression before bowing. 

Sylvia’s eyes followed his sturdy tall frame, noticing how his pointed brown hair bobbed as he jogged back to camp. Once he was out of sight, she returned her attention to the captain.

"Sarcoline be in my office after dinner." He stated leaving no room for her to speak. His eyes held a glowering stare, almost inviting her to talk back only to put her back into place again. Her eyes slimmed down into a squint, her posture discourteous, failing to salute her superior. 

His feet shifted into the gravel, taking a step back to look her up and down, his eyes capturing every inch of her body. She frowned, trying to ignore the flutter of her heart as his eyes left barbed pins and needles against her skin everywhere he had inspected. 

It was clear that he was content with her exhausted state by the tiniest glint of satisfaction in his eyes. 

“Use the time to shower. That is all, cadet." He turned around to leave, informing that the conversation had finished. 

Sylvia gritted her molars together, feeling the grinding vibrations tunnel up to her ears.

“Damned runt can’t even challenge me. So much for ‘humanities strongest’.” She mumbled under her breath, intending the comment to be kept to herself, but instead it accidentally slipped from her lips. She kicked the ground with the toe of her boot, trying to counter over her comment with the cleaving sounds of the gravel.

Levi had halted, overhearing her mouthy comment. His shoulders drooped, an exasperated sigh departing from his lips. 

Sylvia pressed her lips tightly together, pursing a thin line while clumsily looking for somewhere to perch her eyes. The grit beneath him crunched as he turned around to face her. Strands of brilliant black hair hovered above his eyes. Visible dark circles beneath his eyes jutted from the shadow of his hair, distributing a rather menacing look. 

Sylvia swallowed her fear, managing to maintain eye contact with him. Mentally preparing for his next words, while her hands had subconsciously clutched into fists.

"I saved you from embarrassment. Yet, your thick skull doesn't seem to realize that. If you were to engage combat with me in front of everyone, your reputation would undeniably suffer. Speaking to your superior with such words, provoking a fight, and all the whilst you were in the wrong. You should be, as you said. 'Getting down on your hands and knees' and thank me for succouring your duty as a scout." Levi settled, his expression scarier than what it had ever had been before.

Sylvia chewed the inside of her cheek, lowering her head down, a sudden feeling of shame submersed over her. 

Levi stared, waiting for a response. Instead, he was faced with a submissive soldier with her head down. It made him let out a pleased snort. 

Sylvia felt as if he had pushed her head into numbing water, forcing the subzero realities down her throat, nipping away at her dignity. The painful truth of the man she resented most being indomitable to win against seemed to only kick her a pedestal lower. 

She suddenly felt like a fool. It wasn't a secret that she was an insolent soldier who ultimately failed time after time again initiating any form of victory towards the captain. Yet of course, the stubborn mule she is would rather fight and fail, than surrender and kiss the ass of her rival. 

As Sylvia was about to open her mouth, Levi cut over her. 

“I expect you to arrive at my office on time. We'll discuss your source of punishment, since the laps were clearly not enough." Levi stated. He finished with a final glare, continuing his delayed walk back without another look. 

. . .

"You did what?!" Sasha blurted out. She had frozen in place, stopping her snacking to look at her troubled roommate. She was currently hunched over Sylvia’s desk, two biscuits in hand. Crumbs were messily sprawled over Sylvia’s usual writing space. Displeased, she began dusting off the specks of bread from her withering bureau.

"It wasn't that bad this time. All I said was how he should stop underestimating me.” She paused, murmuring the rest. 

“I may also have called him a runt but I didn’t think he’d actually hear it... I swear that man isn’t human. Besides, I didn't think he'd assign me _another _punishment." She sulked, situating herself on the edge of her bed.__

__Sasha's eyebrows dropped, her usual smile moulding into a frown._ _

____

____

"I don't think I can save you this time. I'm still surprised he hasn't kicked you off the Scouts." Sasha admitted, taking another bite out of her biscuit. 

Sylvia clicked her tongue in annoyance. Her hands manoeuvred her belt through the hoops of her pants, a dim sheathing sound following it. 

"Yeah. Have you seen my book anywhere?" She breathily asked, completely ignoring her comment. She patted down on her thighs and bottom, darting her eyes around the room to try and spot the mahogany coloured leather book. Sasha glanced around nonchalantly. Soon after pointing to the direction of Sylvia’s discarded pants that she had recently took off before showering. 

"Didn't you put it in your pocket? I could see the frame of it through your pants when the Captain was scolding you." She stated with her mouth full. 

Sylvia’s eyes followed the direction she was pointing at, spotting her pants that were next to her bed. She hadn't remembered putting anything in her pocket. She always made sure to keep it in their rooms so it wouldn't be exposed an uninvited eye. 

"Besides, why are you worrying about that now? Don't you have a date with the captain?" Sasha questioned, leaning back in her chair. The chair creaked and teetered, threatening to fall, but was stopped in place by her foot.

"Dammit, yeah. If you find it just leave it on the desk there." Sylvia said, hastily picking up her jacket and slumping the dense fabric over her shoulders. Sasha's lips pursed in amusement, watching how her friend fumbled with her bearings. 

Even despite her curiosity of what was inside the sealed book, Sylvia trusted her more than anyone inside the walls. She knew Sasha would never go against her wishes, and morally respected her trust in her.

Waving her goodbye, Sylvia hastily shut the door. Beginning to jog her way through the emptied hallways, her boots clomped noisily against the aged floorboards. She scanned the doors, looking for the two large doorways that was significantly different than the others. 

Her damp hair felt cool against her scalp as the air laced through it. The simple light jog seemed to be child's play compared to the agonizing marathon she had been hauled through. Yet, still the muscles in her thighs tightened with each step, contracting uncomfortably as she made her way to the front step of Levi's office.

Her jog had slowed down into a walk, being faced with the monstrous sized dark wooden entry. She had almost found it humorous to know that behind these hefty doors was a petite, bitter man who stood the same height as the average thirteen year old.

She gathered her thoughts with a deep breath. Raising her fist to the door, she gave a couple repeated loud knocks that echoed through the quiet corridors. 

"Name and business." A hoarse voice called from inside the room not too long afterwards. She snickered to herself, irritation building up inside her again from simply hearing his voice. 

"Sylvia E. Sarcoline. Here to see you, sir." She answered politely. Her fingers flexed, waiting for his response.

"Come in." He replied in the same low tone of voice.

She did as told, pushing open the broad doors. Immediately her eyes landed on Levi, whose desk was the first thing introduced once entered. Neatly stacked papers were placed to the left side of his dark wooden desk, and a steaming cup of tea rested on a coaster to the right. He had failed to look up, his eyes glued to the documents in front of him. 

Naturally, she began scanning the new room. 

It was much larger than the one her and Sasha shared. But that is only expected from a superior. A tall wooden bookshelf sat behind the captain, books cleanly placed and dusted. Two modern cushioned chairs faced towards his desk, distinctly meant for company. And his room was dimly lit by the setting sun that was visible through the large paned window near the bookshelf. 

To the right from his desk, a merlot felt sofa and a small coffee table in front was situated beside a bulky door. The table seemed to be untouched for ages, and the couch hadn’t had a speck of dust tangled inside the fabric. It seemed to be more for decoration than it was for guests.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up. Take a seat." Levi offered, exchanging a quick glance up from his papers. Sylvia ran her tongue over the front of her teeth, debating whether or not she should give the man attitude. Eventually coming to her senses, she complied, walking over to the chestnut sofa chairs. 

Taking a seat, she averted her attention back to him. He had worn different attire from earlier. The same white dress-shirt that had rested beneath his jacket was nicely fitted against his body. His sleeves rolled up to the base of his elbow, and the collar of the white shirt had pleated out enough that it traced alongside his neck. The scintillant glow of the sun had highlighted the back of his sable black hair, revealing the bristly undercut beneath.

_It would’ve been a sorrowful lie if she said he was unattractive. Curse his Ackerman genetics._

She had noticed a biting gaze from the corner of my eye, realizing that she had been staring longer than she was welcomed. Sylvia tucked her bottom lip between her teeth, avoiding the deathly glare he was giving her. 

"I trust that you've returned to your senses." He said, releasing a tiresome breath. He picked up the papers he had been working on, placing them into the neat pile of documents. "You understand that your actions today will be coming back around to bite you in the ass, don't you?"

Fighting back the eye roll, she nodded. Her fingers fumbled with each other underneath the desk. It was difficult for her to admit, but the tension in the air had made her nerves soar beyond its usual limits. 

Levi had seemed to catch on, narrowing his eyes at her unusual behaviour. 

A sound of a sliding book had caught her attention, urging her head back to his desk. There sat a familiar leather book, layers of decrepit beige paper revealed on the side. Levi's hand was housing the cover of the book, unable for her to get a clearer look. Although the unique designs that were stamped into the leather was enough to convince her.

_There was no doubt in her mind that it was her book laying enclosed by that despicable man’s hand._

Her face suddenly drained of colour, feeling her eyes begin to water from the anxious pit whirling inside her stomach. Her eyes darted in disbelief across the parts of leather exposed through the cracks of his fingers. Between his thumb and forefinger, she spotted the area where the lock usually sat. 

Instead, the latch was unhinged, open for anyone’s eyes to peer inside.

His were eyes glued onto Sylvia’s, examining all emotion in her eyes. He noticed how her lip trembled. Her eyes widening, her pupils shrinking into shards of black— still unable to process what was in front of her, what was in _his _possession.__

____

____

"I see that this is familiar to you. You couldn't have actually believed that a dainty lock would be able to hold the front closed?" He questioned, cutting straight to the chase. A cloaked smirk was threatening to show. His eyebrows were scrunched together, his sadistic eyes smiled at her fearful reaction. 

She kept her hands in her lap, her body uncontrollably trembling. She stared at the leather seal that sustained the potential ends of her life— ends of her family’s life. Her bloodline would completely vanish, being disguised as nothing more than an “accidental demise.” 

“Sir, where did you find that?" Sylvia asked, trying her best to keep her voice at shore. Her voice sounded sturdy, but Levi could hear the cracks of her dignity chip through it, and drop right to the base of his feet. 

His lithe forefinger traced the foreign patterns, his glare still fixated on her. Sylvia watched meticulously. The time seemed to move in slow motion, only being able to hear her heartbeat pulsate through her eardrums, feel the sweat pool into the dent where her collarbones met, and swallow the lump of pride that dwelled in her throat. 

"Is that what you're worried about right now? You're not asking if I had opened it or not?" He scoffed, slipping a finger inside the book. He wavered the cover with the tip of his pointer, the flap of the book impending to open. 

Immediately, without a second thought, she reached over. Closing the book shut with her hand. Her body had completely covered the front of Levi's desk, the pile of papers he previously stacked went flying off the edge from impact. 

Levi hadn't flinched. His eyes were shooting bullets at her, studying the side of her face. Her upper body was covering his hand, desperately restraining him from opening the book. She could see his stoic face from the corner of her eye, the distance between them was enough to hear their breaths. 

Sylvia swallowed, refusing to pull away despite the cold chill her body was bathed in from the simple glare of her Captain’s eyes. She felt her own eyes begin to sting with panicked tears, and the muscles in her jaw stiffening once she realized Levi’s grip had tightened around the book. 

He turned his head so that his face was close to her cheek, hot breath heating up the shell of her ear.

"I suggest you let go of the book, cadet. You're in enough trouble as it is." He whispered in a thick, gravelly voice. His warm breath colliding with her skin. 

Sylvia’s fingers were noticeably trembling on top of the book. She couldn't. How could she be so careless, that out of all things she treasured most—all things that must've be kept away from anyone, was this? The core to her survival, the vein that allowed her family to continue living was in the hands of a callous man who she realistically, stood no chance against. 

"Last warning." He stated with a blood chilling growl. Sylvia stilled for a moment, taking her final glances at the cover. Ancient imprints carved by her great ancestors, the last remaining memory, and the only route to escape through. She remembered her mother’s words, reminding her just how careless she had been. 

_“I love you Sylvia sweetie. Bring us back our life. Bring us back our freedom. Bring us a new reality to live in you hear?”_

____

____

_“Oh goodness me, look at our daughter grow up! She’ll be the beginning to a new heavens for us sinners!”_

____

____

____

____

_“Remember, brush your teeth each morning and night! Eat your meals three times a day. And don’t go fooling around with one of those poor souls on that island you hear me? .... for goodness sake Sylvia, are you even listening to me?!”_ __

__

___ _

___Tears stuck to her eyelashes, Levi started becoming distorted from the welling droplets that fought their way to form. Slowly, she retreated back to her seat, gradually situating herself back into place. All confidence had completely drained through the pores of her skin, sweat filled with the remanences of her ego, and poured down her the edges of her spine.__ _

__

__

_____ _

_____ _

Levi smirked. A rare, sadistic sight displayed right in front of her. All features of his face had softened when he smiled, all but his relentless, empty eyes. Showing no remorse for the current situation he had trapped her in. 

Sylvia looked down, chanting to herself not to cry. Not to show any other form of vulnerability to the man in front of her. 

Yet, of course. She knew all of it was in vain.

A deep purr carved through her thoughts, forcing a painful chill to riot down her spine.

_"Tell me Sarcoline. How should I discipline an insufferable brat like yourself?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to pick up I see ohohoh.. what will Levi do with this advantage? Will he rat her out to higher authorities.. or use her to his own benefits?


	3. Captain’s Quarters’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvia finds herself in her Captain’s room after midnight to fetch what belongs to her.. unfortunately for her, Levi isn’t too keen on visitors who come unwelcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS!  
> -Mild NSFW (it’ll only get worse as the story goes on so beware)  
> -Blood/Detailed Violence
> 
> This is a slower burn, I apologize 😩! But don’t worry, very soon the real smut will be coming!

Sylvia let out a strangled breath. Her heart was hammering, wanting to break out of the restraints that cage her ribs in. How? When did he get this? Does he know? Is this what Sasha meant by spotting her book in her pocket? It’s fairly small.. how did he even distinguish such a thing?! 

Thousands of questions conquered her mind. She couldn’t help but suddenly feel nauseous. 

As for Levi, his expression became more tormenting the longer she refused to reply. The icy hues that danced around his pupils became sharper, reserving any fragment of emotion that dared to show.

She took a deep breath, gathering the remains of what was left of her consciousness.

"Sir, that book means a lot to me. It’s the last thing I have from my family." Sylvia pleaded, her voice thinning the more reality settled. 

Levi scoffed. The rounded pads of his fingers fiddled with the scragged pages that peeked out from the side in uneven layers. His head cocked to the left as if trying to study her in a different view. Her life meaning was practically dangling in front of a pit of fire; the captivator staring in an almost comical way as he saw her pathetic and vulnerable state on hands and knees in front of him. 

_It was just how he intended. ___

____

__

"You didn't answer my question." Levi stated, dismissing her desperate plead to reason. 

Sylvia’s teeth gritted together. Her heart throbbed with an aching clench against her stomach, painful tremors rising up to the dip in her collarbones. It felt like her entire body was under an arduous curse... casted by the soulless eyes of her captain. 

She took a breath through her mouth. Forgetting about hiding her nervous output. 

"Whatever punishment you find suitable for my actions today, sir." Sylvia bowed her head, giving into his threatening gaze. For once, she submitted to Levi’s wishes. Making the teetering corners of Levi's lips raise into a sliver of a smile. 

"Is that all it took? A flimsy novel such as this? Perhaps this is my key to disciplining a wretch like yourself." Levi scoffed. The smile vanishing just as quickly as it appeared. His attention fell back onto the book, studying the pricey glossed leather that absorbed all calibers of information for generations. 

"I guess you were right about one thing. That I will, in this case be using my authority to discipline you. This gem in front of me, by the way you're looking at it, will, and can easily disintegrate your entire life.” He narrowed his eyelids and tilted his head up to reveal his sharply shaped jaw. 

“The life inside the walls that is." His hand left the book. Instead crossing both arms over his chest, and leaning back into the frame of his chair. 

Sylvia’s mouth dropped, a terror she could not suppress began to blind her conscious mind. 

Of course, out of anyone in the Scouts’, Levi Ackerman would be the first to reveal her true identity. The first to completely collapse her journey for a new life. How sanguine of her to tread on unknown territory without it ever coming to mind that there could be greater consequences beyond the imaginable. She was practically bargaining away her life to a man she hated most, beginning from the first time she ever made eye contact with him— all because she was pompous with power she had the _potential _to hold.__

____

____

"Don't act so innocent now that you've been seized under my will. You don't think I hadn't noticed your ego-driven speeches, one by one giving away your entire demise in the flat of my palms? I had expected you to be wiser than this. I suppose I had my hopes up too high." Levi sighed, his head leaning down. The short strands of black hair hovered above his eyes as he relaxed his neck.

"The question is. What can you do for me?" 

The words had caught Sylvia off guard. Her eyes met with his own, eyebrows raised in shock.

"I don't have much money if that's what you're bargaining towards." Sylvia said, her stare hardening. There was nothing she had to offer, nothing she _could _offer. If money was what he wanted, she had barely anything. She leeched off from the military for shelter, food, and disguise. She had knowledge about the Titans and their history, sure. But like hell she would give it to him.__

____

__

"You think I haven't noticed? Besides, that's not what I was issuing towards." He mocked. 

His stare slowly wondered down to her soft jawline, then down to her reformed collarbones that lead up to her glossed lips from excessive licking. She frowned from the way he riveted his eyes on her, almost feeling the burning sensations on her already flared skin. 

"We'll talk about this tomorrow." He said, prying his eyes off of Sylvia’s skin and turning his head with an apparent scowl on his face. 

He wavered his hand impatiently, dismissing her from the settlement between them. Immediately he turned his attention back to his papers, trawling the bottle of ink to him that rested at the corner of his desk, and picked up his fountain pen to continue working. He was nearly glaring at his papers.

Sylvia plummeted her palms on the side of the chair, slowly lifting herself up. She felt as if her knees would buckle right from underneath her from the nervous waves of shock that was tunnelling through her body. She stabled herself, fixating her eyes on Levi’s sable black hair. 

"Sir." She murmured. He irritatedly glanced up at her, then promptly rebounded them back to his documents with an irked snort. 

"I won't look inside that little diary of yours. That is, as long as you follow my orders." He stated as if reading her mind. She nodded, deciding to leave it at that. Shakily, she rose a fist over her chest, and one behind her back as a salute. Turning on the ball of her heel, she trudged to the door, the flats of her boots colliding emptily against the carpet. 

Her lip began to crack and bleed. She wasn't aware at how dry her lips had gotten from her nervous lip-licking. The taint of blood quickly coated her tongue, spreading a foul taste inside her mouth. But, she could hardly care. Thousands of words and questions were eating at her soul, still trying to absorb what was currently happening. 

“Sarcoline.” He called out last minute. Her hand was on the doorknob, failing to turn around to face him. She was still trying to keep composure of herself. 

A low liberated sigh vibrated his lips, his chair croaking as he amply situated himself in his seat. It was almost as if he was uncomfortable to speak, his mind still fogged by _something _.__

__“I do not want to see you late tomorrow morning. Keep in mind the competition taking place next month, I’m fully aware how much it means for you to be on the top listed. I’d be more than happy to take your name off the registration.” He paused, his next words tinged with provocation. “That is, if you don’t resign beforehand.”__

 _ _A threat was laced inside the harmonies of his deep voice, it seemed to strike her hard in the chest, forcing her to suck in a deep breath of air._ _

__“Right. I understand, sir.” She grumbled the ‘sir’, clutching the doorknob, and forcefully turning it, swinging it open a bit too aggressively, earning a fairly loud ‘thump’._ _

__She paused, her body stiffening. Turning her head over her shoulder, guiltily looking at Levi who glared back with furrowed brows— his hand patting the leather book beside him. Sylvia mumbled a half-hearted apology, grasping the door again and walking out. Shutting it gently behind her to make up for the harsh opening._ _

____

__

The hallway outside was dimly lit from the candles positioned upright on the walls, catered with a molten tray beneath. An iridescent light shone a pathway down the corridors which made it easier for soldiers to reach their rooms. She took a final glance at the Captain’s Quarter doors before picking up a limp walk. 

Middle of her walk, she erratically flailed her arms above her head, fists landing behind her ears, while she stooped over her moving thighs. She let out a loud guttural groan, her teeth seethed as she inhaled a deep breath through them.

“Fucking idiot! Sylvia you idiot! idiot! idiot!” She spat to herself, pounding her fists against her head—hard enough to conflict an ache in her head, but not enough to hurt her. She felt absolutely ridiculous, completely embarrassed that she failed her mother’s wishes.

She dropped her hands to her sides. Tears that she had been trying to suppress begun to spill down her cheeks, trailing down and merging together at the bottom of her chin. She didn’t know what to feel, but what she knew was that she was utterly furious.

She had to salvage her book back. Who knows what he was planning. Maybe he’s already looked through the book, what kind of authority figure wouldn’t? Especially if he’s suspects her coming from the outside. There had been no proof that she wasn’t born inside the walls, so it makes it all the more likely that he’s been snooping.

If that’s the case, tomorrow would probably be her last breaths in this bloodthirsty world. Unless, she retrieves the book and escapes. God only knows what could happen, but it’s a chance. If she went back, she had tokens of information. Not lots, but it could be enough to squirm her and her family away from the damned government.

She grit her teeth together as she faced the front door of her shared bunk. Languidly wiping the tears from her face, she replaced her defeated expression with a vexed grimace.

Like hell she would die and leave her family to be stoned to death by the public. Wipe her bloodline clean off the Earth just because their daughter couldn’t save them from their “sins.”

Her already clenching stomach intensified when the word “sins” popped into her head. It made her feel nauseous. She didn’t want to imagine the terrified faces of her family to see her home so soon. Their life depended on her, and here she was, being forced to bow down onto her knees, wrists tied, and her plan crushed. She would leave Sasha, Jean, Mikasa, Hange and even Commander Erwin. What would they say if they found out that she was nothing but a dirty liar?

She pressed open the door, searching the room with hazing eyesight. She saw Sasha sprawled out on her bed, one leg exposed to the cool air, and her head buried underneath a pillow. Her quiet breaths were the only existing sound inside the bunk.

Sylvia’s eyes softened seeing her loyal friend sleep so soundly. She silently wished that things weren’t the way they were. Perhaps, she could’ve had a true friendship with her— but, using the word ‘could’ or ‘if’ should be forbidden in a cruel reality as this one.

She sat on her bed, the bedroom door still open. She was facing Sasha as she bit her lip anxiously. Her eyes wondered to the small window situated between their beds. A small rope of light from the full-moon peered through their curtains, lighting a short isle down to her feet.

It had to be around 10PM at most. Few more hours and she’ll meet again in Levi’s office. Instead this time, she’ll be walking in without an advanced notice. Of course there will be a chance that he’ll be expecting her arrival, but perhaps now that her world has crumbled into smithereens at the base of her footing, she will at last prove her skill to him.

She didn’t have time to wait for the next break of dawn, she won’t be alive to see it. Considering the amount of paperwork the man was doing, he would probably be up before dawn even has the chance to surface. 

Sylvia fell onto her back, staring blankly at the withering ceiling. Neither Sasha nor her were experts at cleaning, so the roof of their bunk had a fair amount of cobwebs, dust, and even a burnt out lightbulb that sat there lifelessly and submerged in grime. 

In a way she could relate to the damn lightbulb

She exhaled a longing breath and shut her eyes in hopes to block out the anxious adrenaline that was causing her body to ache. She draped an arm around her eyes, the cloth from her white button-front shirt soaked her tears. The end of her life dream seemed to soak in the more reality calmed from the endless ripples in the tide of worry. She felt exhausted, her body took more impact from this then that tortuous run she had that morning. 

Before she could comprehend it, her mind mewled into the darkness. Accepting to be taken into a comfortable sleep. 

____

__

____

__

~~~~~~

_“Come on! You’re so slow!” Sylvia squawked from at the end of their road, her tearing shoes clacked on the concrete walks as her figure became smaller the farther she ran. Familiar buildings dressed in a coat of greys and dabs of greens from overgrown ivy surveyed their villa._

__

_Chickens happily clucked on the almost deserted-like town, moving aside for Sylvia to run by— quite familiar with her rowdy presence. Her hair danced as the wind glided through her strands, a feeling of freedom colliding with her skin. Her arms were spread, mimicking a bird’s wingspread feathers, loving the way the wind moved to the motion of her arms._

_Her ragged dress once coloured a periwinkle blue was now stained in greens and browns from dancing in mud, and rolling in grass fields where farmers would grow their wheat. Her basic hand-me-down shoes were tightly fitted against her feet, dirtied and chipped similar to her dress. Even her leggings were a filthy beige instead of a porcelain white._

_“You’re too fast Sylvia!” A younger boyish-like voice called from behind her._

_Sylvia only laughed, turning to look behind her. A small boy, dressed in a moss green coat and scragged brown pants that bunched at the tops of his boots. He had a troubled, teary-eyed expression as he struggled to keep up with her. His light brown hair ruffled in the wind, and bright blue eyes that were ever so nostalgic._

_“Hurry up Finn, just a little while longer!” The name rang through the atmosphere, bouncing off decrepit houses and abandoned buildings. It seemed to bring life to the sorrowful village._

_She slowed her pace down, still swerving as if she was an eagle in the heavens. Turning back to look in front of her, she turned around a familiar house at the end of the sidewalk, watching the derelict home pass by her eyes. She was busy looking at the crows that perched on the crippling wooden fence to see who she was in front of._

_Her toes slammed into large bulky jackboots, the impact of her run forcing her to fall forward. She was met with a sturdy body, her face smushed into the bulging belly of a man, a burly grunt following right after the collision. The smell of putrid scotch and cigars immediately invaded her nose._

_Quickly, Sylvia stumbled away, receding back to an alert stance. She looked up, meeting eyes with beastly brown eyes. A man’s face was moulded into a frown, grey hair unable to cover his forehead which was glazed with perspiration, and a moustache so large it covered his lips. Wrinkles clustered at his forehead and eyebrows, revealing a militant nature._

_“Oi, what do we have here? A devil child running the streets without a guardian?” The man grumbled in a resentful bark, causing the little girl in front of him to flinch._

_Sylvia took a step back, feeling the colour drain from her face. She recognized that uniform, the band on his bicep, the repugnant scowl on his face, and the bitter smell of sweat and alcohol. Any Eldian would._

_She didn’t respond. She could hear her brother’s heavy steps approaching, worn out breaths following shortly after. The soldier’s eyes left her, and instead fixated onto the panting boy behind._

_“There’s two of ya? Figures. I was wondering what all that shouting and wailing was about. Nearly made my ears bleed.” He snorted, stroking the short grey hairs on his chin with two thick fingers._

_Finn’s voice hitched as he grasped the situation. His smaller hand grazed against Sylvia’s, naturally taking ahold of his sister. The two of them swallowed, completely paralyzed in fear._

_The man’s eyes narrowed, his glare directing to both of their biceps._

_“No bands, eh? What do you think you’re doing running around like a Marleyan?” He seethed, grasping at his waistband. His fingers overlapped over a silver steel bat, pulling it out with a painful sheathing sound._

_Finn stepped in front of Sylvia, his small figure barely passing the hips of the brute soldier. His hand squeezed her fingers, a courageous yet petrified grimace was slathered on his face._

_“It won’t happen again, s-s-sir. We didn’t mean to make so much noise. We’ll be going now.” His squeaky voice seemed to get higher the more he explained as fast as he could manage, not wanting to stay in the presence of a Marleyan. He turned to walk away, pulling Sylvia alongside him._

__

__

_“Who ever said you were leaving? Get back here, boy.” The soldier commanded. His bulky, steel toe boots clumped heavily against the concrete as he approached the two children._

_Finn’s arm was pulled out of Sylvia’s grasp, being shoved down on his hands and knees. The soldier seized the collar of his battered jacket, pulling him upright so he was forced to meet with sickened eyes._

_“Devil children like ya’ll need to be put in there place. I’ll save your sister’s ass, but you’ll take her beating. Sound good, yeah?” The man said with a bestial husky laugh. He took the bat from out of his belt strap, holding it with a strained fist. Finn thrashed in his hold, tears streaming down his fearful wince._

_“Wait!” Sylvia cried out desperately. She was ignored, being pummelled in the stomach with the bat, sending her tumbling onto her side. She clutched her abdomen in pain, watching through blurring vision._

_He lifted the steel bat, striking the weapon into the boys ribs, nauseating cracks following after. An ear bleeding scream echoed the streets as Sylvia watched her little brother getting beaten. Beaten for something he couldn’t control, something she had no control over._

_“Stop! Stop please! It hurts!” Finn squealed. He was dropped, curling into a fetus position. He clutched his ribs in pain. Agonizing mewls freed from his mouth. The man recouped a hefty leg, and punted him in the side, earning another painful scream and a selection of snaps from broken bones._

_“No.. no stop! We’re sorry! Stop, please stop sir!” Sylvia wailed. She crawled over to her brother and pulled him away, settling his head in her lap as she cradled it with her body to shield him. The man looked down at her with bringing his bat over top of them._

_“Pitiful sinners.”_

__

__

____

__

____

__

Sylvia frantically looked around her room in heavy breaths, trying to return herself back to reality. She placed a hand to her forehead, registering that awful memory from years ago which had been altered into a dream. The same memory she tried to disregard for years. 

Her skin felt prickly with goosebumps, and her head was fuzzy with adrenaline. She hadn’t seen her brother’s face for what seemed like years, she’d forgotten how blue his eyes were, and how brave natured he’d become. 

__He would be thrilled to see her if she returned, only for his bubbly smile to be shattered into a distraught cry. She won’t be able to save him just like that evening, pose a fearless warrior, but cower once she’s faced with a greater challenge._ _

__She wished she could tell her little brother that she had become a great warrior, and that he’ll never have to wear dirtied button-ups passed from child to child, or wipe the grime off a tailor’s shoe. Although, the cruel trueness of it all was that she never changed. She’s still the naïve, little girl who thinks she can take on the world._ _

__Another wave of tears clothed her face._ _

__She couldn’t let her family down. This was her only chance to redeem them from their sins. They couldn’t afford for her to fuck it up. They believed in her fake masquerade of high and mighty, and the result will be their heads on a royal’s platter if she didn’t follow through with her promise._ _

__“Like hell I’ll let that happen.” She grumbled to herself, briskly wiping the several row of tears off her face, she sat up. Her attention was moved to the flickering candlelight incased in glass. Isles of dark wooden straps were wrapped around it, and a wooden handle was situated at the top.__

__She glanced out the window. The moon was still towering above the clouds, a magnificent light still beamish. It had to be later than midnight, surely Levi would be asleep by now. Even if he wasn’t, she was prepared for a challenge.__

 _ _Or so she wanted to believe._ _

__Wrapping her fingers around the handle, she picked up the fairly light candle. She bent down, reaching underneath her bed for two silver-headed daggers. She slid them in the buckle of her pants, fastening a strap around the helve of the weapons so they wouldn’t slip out._ _

__A brown cross-hatched sack laid empty next to where the daggers once were. She figured it would be beneficial if she brought some of the books she stole from the library. Snatching the faint material, she walked over to her usual bureau. Shoving several books into the bag. She was satisfied once the bag deemed full, hauling the now heavy bag over her shoulder._ _

__She could only grab what she could. Weight would slow her down if she took everything she pleased. The stolen books, a couple of weapons and her ODM gear should be fine. Her horse will be outside in the stables. Extra gear will probably be in the stalls, she could snatch those then ride North with hopes to avoid sleeping titans. It’ll take a couple days to cross the ocean, but it should be fine. That is, if she can even complete the first step of retrieving her own book._ _

__Lantern in hand, her bag strapped to her shoulders, and her free hand clutched to the doorknob, she took one final glance at her sleeping friend. She imagined Jean’s face once the news makes it’s way to him. Hange’s disappointed demeanour. Sasha’s hurting expression. Even Erwin who she admired from afar will soon come to know who she really was. All will be lost because two nations were at war.__

 _ _If she could choose, she would live here in Paradis. Strive in the ignorance of this nation, matching her own naïve conduct._ _

__Sylvia squeezed her eyes close with a pained grunt. She swung the door open, not wanting to listen to her vile thoughts when they should be clouded with plans to escape._ _

__Familiar corridors welcomed her presence, the warm light of the candles seemingly warmed her heart from her worries just a bit. She picked up a trot down the empty hall, making sure to keep the pads of her boots close to the carpeted grounds to muffle any stomps._ _

__The large doors she grown accustomed towards came into view. Only then did she realize the thundering pounds of her heart that demanded to be freed from her chest. Her trot slowed into a silent tread as she came closer to the gateways of hell. She swallowed the lump in her throat while shifting her lantern to her non-dominant hand._ _

__She ignored the pleads in her mind to turn back, to bow down to Levi and beg him for forgiveness._ _

__God, she would feel like more of a failure if she did that._ _

__Turning the knob with a gentle creak, the door was unlocked. Her breathing hitched, glancing down at her strapped daggers for reassurance before taking her first step inside._ _

__Warmth from the different atmosphere immediately glided against her skin. The unfamiliar scent in his office was far different then the usual musky, burning wood smell that was inside the rest of the building.__

 _ _Her lantern sliced through the dusky blanket of black, revealing bits of his office she had seen earlier._ _

__She recognized the wooden bookcase next to the door, as well as the velvet mahogany couch that seemed to never have been touched in its whole existence. The wine-coloured carpet, even with the dimness of the light seemed to be so thoroughly cleaned that it seemed to be sparkling._ _

__Sylvia closed the door, barely audible when it clicked shut. Her dominant hand rested at the helve of her silver dagger, prepared for an attack. But, nothing but her own movements were distinct in the eerily empty room._ _

__She was crouched into a sneak, silently walking across the room. She recognized the similar hefty door she previously interpreted was Levi’s bedroom. Her eyes wondered on the mundane door for a moment until picking back up her soundless approach to his desk._ _

__The mixture of the humid warmth in the office, and the spazzing nerves inside her body made her palms clammy. The handle of her lantern was gliding in her hand, the tip of her helve was slipping from her fingers. Even her breathing was wavering, but she managed to arrive at the front of his desk, avoiding the chairs that stood a few feet away from it._ _

__The amber light surveyed his desk. It was relatively clear aside from a couple stacked papers sitting to the left, and a lamp facing the opposing side. She spotted nothing that resembled the unique cover she was searching for, forcing a tinge of worry to well in hand pits of her stomach. She ignored the feeling, instead, her free hand slid over the beautifully sanded wood, etching around the sides as she simultaneously walked to the back of the desk, noticing how the carpet turned into laminate flooring._ _

__She lifted the plain looking documents, unintentionally messing up the neat pile. As she anticipated, her book wasn’t open to the eye. Taking a quick glance around her surroundings, she concluded Levi must’ve gone to sleep, easing the tension that was building inside her._ _

__Squatting down, she set the lantern beside her. Her eyes settled on two drawers that were plummeted into the wood on either side of the desk. Each having silver handles attached to the dark lumber. She nimbly worked her fingers around the latches, pulling the drawers as quietly as she could manage._ _

__Inside, another mound of paperwork was arranged and sorted tidily. Nothing seemed to be exactly out of the norm. Nonchalantly she flipped through those documents as well, finding nothing to her interest. She moved to the drawer below._ _

__Pulling it open, a different display was revealed to her. A waft of tea, burning firewood, and evergreen tree sap immediately welcomed her. Tea bags encasing crumpled black leaves aligned against each other, a small tea kettle with gorgeous designs of baby blues and yellows, and a couple of similar designed coasters and cups accompanied it—but unlike the kettle, they were carefully wrapped in clear parchment paper._ _

__She failed to identify the tea leaves, but the smell was oddly familiar. She couldn’t help but get intoxicated by the pacifying scent. Her fingers languidly traced the designs on the kettle, memorized by how nostalgic the patterns were._ _

__Momentarily forgetting the reason she came here in the first place, Sylvia picked up a teacup enveloped in paper. Delicately unwrapping it, the pristine porcelain gleamed with the help of the light beside her. The edges on the top were so smooth she couldn’t compare it to anything she’s seen before. Teacups she’s had from home were simply made from ceramic. Hard, bulky, and difficult to break. However, the one in front of her felt as if it would fracture if she held it the wrong way._ _

__As she was about to wrap up the delicate entity to avoid hurting it, a silhouette of a hand caught her attention._ _

__She gasped, dropping the cup._ _

__An ear-bleeding shatter disrupted the silence, thousands of fragments spilled across the solid flooring, littering the ground with costly shards. Before she could even process what had happened, she retreated her arm into her chest, quickly propelling it out behind her to endeavour a hit._ _

__The figure tightly restrained her left arm, straining it around to her shoulder blades, and pressing it firmly against the middle of her back. Sylvia whimpered in pain, but was able to get ahold of her dagger. She leaned back, swerving her dominant arm towards the assailant. Her leg kicked them from under their feet, allowing her body to turn fully once the grip was loosened._ _

__Shards underneath the soles of her boots cried as she stepped on them, breaking them into hundreds more as she blindly swung her weapon at the person. The sound of ripping fabric followed the action. A short, low grunt escaped the assailant. Though, not even letting a second pass, they were able to restrict further movement by confining her arm. She was restrained again, her back forced to turn around, being pressed vigorously into the side of the desk._ _

__Her hair was gripped by the root, slamming the side of her cheek into the cool wood. Her dominant arm was captured in a punishing grip, smashing it next to her head as well. The dagger slid across the glossed desk away from her reach._ _

__“Honestly, I didn’t think you’d have the guts. Yet here you are.” A familiar monotone voice spoke from behind.__

__Of course. Who else would it be other than Captain Levi?_ _

__His body was pressed against her lower half, forcing her to stay immobile. Yet, Sylvia still struggled desperately against his inhumane strength. Frightened tears slid from her lids without her permission, soaking into the expensive wood frame._ _

__“Damned bastard. Unhand me!” She demanded through a pitiful sob. All her energy was directed to keep her brave demeanour still standing. But, the more her tears fell, the more her shield began to crack. Her body was trembling beneath him, teeth gritting so tightly her jaw became sore. And her nails were desperately scratching at the surface of his desk, promising for lasting marks that will forever be carved into the wood._ _

__Her upper body was forced to bend towards his body by her roots, creating an unnatural position that brought tension to her already sore limbs. Her face was exposed. Tear-stained cheeks, wet eyelashes, and her trembling state was revealed to him._ _

__“Where did your ‘superior’ conduct go, hm? Crying cuz’ you failed to retrieve your little diary? Pathetic. And here I thought you would be a challenge to fight.” He mocked, his fingers flexing in the strands of her hair, causing her scalp to burn._ _

__She winced in anger and pain, turning her body just enough so she could look at his face. His shoulders were pressing into her upper back, apathetic eyes boring into her own. His hair was still neatly done, indicating that he never even set foot in his bed._ _

__Her eyebrows collided together. Puckering her lips, she spat at him. Clear saliva landed right in the middle of his cheek, earning a bewildered expression, and a gaping jaw. Instantly, his expression changed into one of rage._ _

__She was slammed back into the desk, her cheekbone painfully grinding against the solid desk once again. Forcing a pained groan to expel from her lungs.__

__“You have nerve, Sarcoline.” A familiar sheathing sound grated through what sounded like bands, and a click of clanging buckles chimed from behind. Realization struck her. He had taken off his belt, now wrapping the dense material around her wrists and tugging them firmly in place._ _

__She was then flung to the ground. He was decent enough to throw her from the opposite side of the crushed teacup, but that still didn’t help the painful fall to solid ground._ _

__Now, her hands were _literally _tied behind her back, leaving her no room to fight. She was done for.___ _

___Her eyes adjusted to the dark, fixating on the man in front of her. The front of his shirt seemed to tear, ripping from his left side, down to beneath his chest. The once white fabric was now scattered in tinges of red, dark blood dribbling down from what was exposed of his chest._ _ _

___“And here I was having some sort of sympathy for your sorry ass. Maybe I should just tell everyone including Commander Erwin about your little secret. Board you to a plank of wood in the middle of town, and read the damned book aloud to everyone. Whip you in front of hundreds, ruin your reputation, your family's name, and your entire existence as a Scout. Is that what you want?” He asked, squatting down. His voice lacking the usual bite he had._ _ _

___Sylvia swallowed, unsure what she was more intimidated from. His strange behaviour, the mortifying scowl that was altering his usual stoic features, or the words he spat._ _ _

___“Tch.” He clicked his tongue, now turning his head behind him. “You can’t even keep your hands off crap that doesn’t belong to you, even when your life is at risk.” He scolded. Even despite the main issue at hand, he seemed to be more invested in the shattered teacup. If she wasn’t imagining it, his voice seemed to be bind with a tint of sadness.___

___She examined what she could in the pitch darkness of his office. His attire was the same from her previous interaction aside from the top half being completely torn. Dark circles were catered beneath his tear ducts, dark eyelashes only enhancing the exhausted look. He looked.. drained.___

___She almost felt bad for him._ _ _

___“Your chest.” She spoke before her conscious had been able to get ahold of her. Her initial response to fight and flee was clouding over the thick droplets of blood that oozed from his chest. He looked turned back to her, then looked down; spotting the clearly gaping wound. It didn’t seem too deep, but it certainly needed to be treated before it got infected._ _ _

___He let out an irritable groan, not noticing the wound until she had pointed it out. He turned to her. “I’ll have to admit.” He started, gazing through her soul as if she was listening. He opened his mouth to speak again. “You have good aim in the dark like this.”_ _ _

___He didn’t even seem angry anymore. Standing up, he peeled off his bloodied shirt in front of her.___

 _ _ _He exited the room momentarily. When he came back, he was holding a silver case, a selection of items rattling as he sat cross legged on his desk chair. His lidded eyes still keeping watch over her bounded state._ _ _

___It wasn’t uncommon to see men half naked, but for some reason watching how the golden light from the lantern made his sculpted abdomen and skin dance in a fiery glow had erupted a similar gleam to form on the tops of her cheeks.___

 _ _ _It was almost impossible to avert her eyes away from him._ _ _

___Years of being in the military served his body well. His pants were slightly undone without the help of his belt, allowing a chiseled trail that lead down to his groin, accompanied with a small line of sable hair. Prominent muscles bulged from every corner of his body— but catching her attention most was the way his biceps contracted when he clicked open the box and scattered the interiors on his desk. Even the worn scars that painted his pale skin was outright attractive.___

___“I don’t believe you have bad intentions, Sylvia.” He spoke, his tone oddly soft. He was dabbing a wet cloth against the lesion on his chest. His face stood stoic, not revealing if he was in any kind of pain._ _ _

___“But, then again. You’re a pain in the ass and I’ll have fun taming you to my likings.” He said, a concealed smirk plating at his lips. He looked down, apathetic eyes meeting her own. “That’s why I’ll be adding you to my team. Can’t have you disobeying me and running off to scavenge your little possession.”___

___Sylvia’s mouth dropped open.___

___Did she hear that right?___

 _ _ _He was so set on her, to the point where he’ll allow her on his team? She couldn’t help but think that it was almost too generous. It had to be some kind of stratagem that he’s already discussed with Commander Erwin. Why would he do such a thing if he was earlier threatening to rid her from the expedition ranks?_ _ _

___If she was in his troop, her reputation will sky rocket farther than she had ever dreamed of. If this was true— which she highly doubts. She may even be able to rank Top Ten, and rescue her family from their sins._ _ _

___Perhaps Jean was right. It’s better to exploit then to differ._ _ _

___“Wipe that giddy look off your face. Remember your current situation, Sarcoline.” He scoffed, literally looking down at her. He grabbed a roll of white gauze, unwrapping it and gauchely securing it to his waist. She only watched as he struggled to aid himself._ _ _

___“Since I’m on your team now, _captain _. You have to have some trust in me. Right?” Sylvia asked with a charismatic smile. Levi only narrowed his eyes in suspicion, eyebrows crinkling to expose his usual grumpy look._____

___Perhaps it wouldn’t be as easy as Jean made it out to be. Don’t know if you don’t try, right?_ _ _

___Sylvia rolled her eyes. “Untie me. I’ll treat to your injury properly since you can’t even remember to put ointment on.” She beckoned with a squirm of her body. His eyebrows only raised, an unimpressed look smearing his face._ _ _

___His eyes wandered to the bottle of antibiotics, then back to her, eyelids slimming into slivers. “And why would I do that?” He sneered, leaning back into his chair. His head was tipped upwards, eyes seemed to be staring through her chest and out her back with a painful stab._ _ _

___Sylvia gave him a bored look, releasing an over-dramatic sigh. Her limbs were beginning to strain from the odd position she was in. Besides, this was her chance to _exploit _him just how Jean had said. What better to do that then to ‘treat to his wounds’? A little extra touching wouldn’t hurt him._____

 _ _ _... or perhaps it’d be the other way around.___

___“Because it’ll get infected and you’ll die!” She emphasized the ‘die’ part with a half-hearted threat. He still didn’t seemed too convinced. Yet how could she know with that same disinterested expression on his face?_ _ _

___She sighed, scanning her brain to think of other excuses. Glancing down, she saw how her button-down shirt was discarded of a few white buttons, probably lost from the encounter earlier when she was slammed repeatedly against her Captain’s desk. Yet, it roused an idea._ _ _

___Stretching her legs, and arching her back, her cleavage was exposed a lot more prominently. Another button popped open, revealing the lining of her black brassiere. Her shirt fell off and hooked around her shoulder, uncovering the laced straps beneath. She tipped her jaw back, and stretched her thighs up to her lower stomach.___

 _ _ _Almost instantly his eyes trailed to her seductive figure, more specifically her chest. She took that as her cue._ _ _

___“Besides, you’re Humanity’s Strongest are you not? You’ve taken be down once, I trust you have the power to do it again.” She gave an almost alluring smile, testing the waters of his limits. She noticed how his breathing had gotten a bit denser, the way his Adam’s apple bobbing when he swallowed. His face didn’t give away any emotion, but the tension that flexed in his muscles did. His eyes peeled away from her chest, instead inspecting her face._ _ _

___Her fingers flexed behind her while she waited for his response. She never tried to seduce a man, let alone attempting to do so with someone like Levi. She didn’t even know if she made it discreet enough where she could pass it on as ‘stretching’.___

___He was debating with himself, his stare not leaving from her as he did so. He certainly didn’t have any worries about defeating her in a brawl. Was it because he was curious as what she would do? Perhaps the pent-up side of him was._ _ _

___He let out a defeated sigh._ _ _

___“Don’t try anything stupid.” He said with a click of his tongue._ _ _

___A wave of accomplishment drowned out her previous worries once she saw Levi stand up. He took her wrists in calloused hands and swiftly untied the leather belt. Immediately she took the chance to stretch out, cracks and pops freed from her spine, and an undeniably pleasurable feeling of relief granted her limbs. A captivating moan intentionally escaped her lips which had instantly caused him to stiffen._ _ _

___“Sit on the desk, runt. I’ll show you how to properly treat an injury since apparently after years of military training you still don’t know how.” Sylvia remarked sarcastically. She cautiously stood up, still feeling a bit dizzy from the collisions to her head.___

___Glancing down at her wrists, she spotted the deep red marks that welted her skin. She frowned at the ugly blemishes, shooting a glare at Levi who gave a dull look back._ _ _

___Levi had already adjusted himself on his desk, eyes glued to her movements. A little whelm of victory made a smile approach her face, even if it wasn’t her initial motive; this would do.___

 _ _ _She walked up to him as she rolled up the seams of her shirt, letting the fabric bunch at the ends of her elbows. She situated herself between his legs purposely, catching him a bit off guard, but nonetheless, allowed it. Her heart was pounding out of restraint, but she contained herself, disguising her aching smile with a hum._ _ _

___Once her eyes adapted to the close proximity between them in the darkness, her cheeks flushed. Seeing him so close was certainly a lot more exciting then it was on the floor. However, despite her nerves, she decided to continue what she had started.___

___She pressed against him so that his hips met with her thighs, while closely inspecting every movement his body offered. Briskly, she took the ointment beside him while acknowledging his stiffened figure, his jaw clenching, obvious from the way his jawline ceased— and even his fingers which were tightly clutching into the wooden frame._ _ _

___Yet, aside from all that, his eyes never left her face and his expression never altered._ _ _

___She undid the bandages, letting them fall in between their legs. A frayed wound that began from the side of ribs, and ended down to the middle of his chest was revealed. Blood had dripped down between the mounds of his abdomen muscles, collecting at his torso.___

 _ _ _A sudden wave of guilt poked that her heart._ _ _

___“I didn’t mean to knick you like this, captain.” She stated truthfully, tracing the lining of the wound with her fingers. She wasn’t one to feel pity or guilt towards people she didn’t like. So how come this was different?___

___Levi’s abdomen tightened and flexed from the simple touch, catching a grunt in his throat._ _ _

___ _

___“Sure you didn’t.” He said. His voice rumbling throughout her body, making the invisible hairs on her body rise. Her hands became shaky which was immediately noticed by him. But, he decided not to acknowledge it since he was in a similar state.___

 _ _ _She put the situation into perspective, now realizing the toll he had on her body. The heat from his body, his sturdy and broad frame, his breath that hit her collarbones, his deep, throaty voice, and all while in a position between her captain’s legs. If anyone saw, it would unquestionably be deemed inappropriate._ _ _

___She couldn’t help but wonder if this was the same man who hated to be touched. The clean freak who would wash his sheets two times a day. The same guy who would complain if his tea was too cold. The same man she despised and apparently hated._ _ _

___Suddenly, the adrenaline that she first had to start this bold act began to diffuse. Never in her life had she been this close to a man. But, she’s gone too far to relent now._ _ _

___Rubbing the cream between her palms, she delicately touched the wound, watching how the white cream turned a pale pink from his blood mixing in. Levi jumped when her fingers made contact with him again, causing her to pull back, and look up._ _ _

___His glossed grey eyes held no emotion, casually looking back at her. Only difference was the obvious grit of his teeth._ _ _

___Sylvia looked down almost instantly to avoid the closeness of their faces. “Sorry. If it hurts just push me away if it’s too much.” She murmured. Her cheeks were blazing and her body was uncontrollably trembling. God, she must look like a fool.___

 _ _ _He didn’t reply._ _ _

___She returned her hands onto his chest, noticing the strangely soft skin beneath her fingertips. His body was warm to the touch, his scent strangely intoxicating. Mixture of pine tree and firewood, similar to that tea in his drawer she glimpsed at earlier._ _ _

___“Your hands are cold.” He mumbled irritatedly. Sylvia chortled, gliding her fingertips down to his abdomen which caused his breath to hitch. She smiled._ _ _

___“Whose fault is that? You did tie them behind me without proper blood flow.” She declared in a breathy tone. Proceeding to massage the medication into his skin, he sat surprisingly still, but his body was agonizingly stiff. Pain must not be as much of an issue to him than it would be to others. It’s not surprising for a ruthless man like himself._ _ _

___She decided to take a risky approach despite her nerves.___

___Taking the roll of gauze in hand, she reached over and pressed her breasts against his chest so she could “outstretch” the gauze to wrap around his back and torso._ _ _

___An awkward grunt vibrated her neck, his head was turned the opposite direction, and his arms were painfully still at his sides. He shifted uncomfortably below her, clearly not used to someone being so intimately close to him._ _ _

___Sylvia’s hair tickled his jawline, her supple fingertips working at the bandage behind him, occasionally grazing his skin which caused a shiver to string down the ripples of his spine. Her scent was almost fogging up his mind. He didn’t understand how come her touch was so potent—didn’t understand why his body was in flames._ _ _

___“Sorry, did I hurt you?” She asked innocently, very aware of her affect that she was having on him._ _ _

___“No.” He stated rather too quickly._ _ _

___She hummed, pulling back and wrapping the rest of the gauze around his chest. She took a bold glance up to his face, only to her delight that he was turned away, ears bright red, and eyebrows furrowed down to the lids of his eyes. She then pressed her hands against his chest before leaning against him again._ _ _

___Her lips grazed his warm neck, feeling the thundering pulse beneath his skin. She placed a gentle kiss on the spot, noticing the way his fingers curved on the desk and his narrow eyes fluttering shut. She then trailed her lips up to his earlobe, her breath sending tremors throughout his body.___

___He couldn’t push her away, his body didn’t let him. He felt stranded, betrayed by his own desire. He hated how she had power by the simplest touches._ _ _

___“Captain.” She moaned breathily, grazing her hipbones against his crotch._ _ _

___This time, he let out deep, shocked moan, his body flinching forward and pressing into her body. His back was heaving up and down with breath, hot gusts stroked her neck with each breath he had let out._ _ _

___She never expected him to react to strongly. In full honestly, she was preparing to be thrown again. Or at least, cursed out and pushed away. But, she certainly wasn’t complaining. It was new to see such a submissive side of her usual emotionless captain._ _ _

___She snickered, tracing a finger up his spine and to his nape. Circling the tender skin with her forefinger. She then placed them back on his sturdy chest again, looking down to meet with furious eyes and a flushed face._ _ _

___Never in her life would she have thought that Jean would be right about something. The captain was practically starving to be touched._ _ _

___“I’ll see you tomorrow, Captain.” Sylvia whispered with a cocky smile.___

 _ _ _He could feel the smile lingering on her lips, beginning to feel fed up that his body was going against his consciousness. Never in his life had he felt so damn weak— it was infuriating._ _ _

___Before she could push away, dense material wrapped around her wrists again. She pulled back quickly, looking down with widened eyes, only to be faced with her restricted hands. Before she could speak, her hair was tugged from her scalp, body arching until her exposed chest was pressed against his.___

___She groaned bitterly at the harsh treatment._ _ _

___She looked up with watering eyes and a pissed scowl, seeing how Levi’s face was now returned back to normal. As if nothing had even happened. Although, instead of his usual stoic expression— his eyes looked utterly horrifying._ _ _

__“I don’t remember saying anything about leaving.”_ _

__

__

__

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You silly goose Sylvia.. silly goose yeah? Yeah? 😩
> 
> BTW! I thought I’d let ya’ll know that if you find some words that are considered misspelled, it may be because I’m Canadian! We use a lot of u’s in our words.. I hope it doesn’t confuse any of you :’) (Favourite, centre, colour..) don’t know why, but I guess we’re just quirky that way


End file.
